


Punição e Perdão

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Oberyn poderia ter desviado do soco facilmente, ele podia ter lutado e ganhado, mas ele deixou o pai de Willas Tyrell bater nele até os seguranças do hospital virem para-lo.





	Punição e Perdão

Oberyn poderia ter desviado do soco facilmente, ele podia ter lutado e ganhado, mas ele deixou o pai de Willas Tyrell bater nele até os seguranças do hospital virem para-lo. Ele acreditava em punição e em lidar com as consequências das suas ações, e um olho roxo não chegava nem perto de compensar o fato que por sua culpa um jovem homem não ia mais andar.

Os advogados que Doran tinha contratado tinham conseguido resolver tudo de uma vez, eles provaram que ele não estava bêbado naquela noite e que havia problemas de sinalização e iluminação na rua onde o acidente aconteceu. E talvez isso tudo fosse verdade, mas ele não consegue deixar de pensar que tinha sido sua culpa, pela sua mente estar mais focada na sua irmã recentemente falecida do que no que estava diante de seus olhos.

.

.

.

Os pais de Willas o proibiram de visitar o rapaz mas Oberyn acabou arranjando um jeito, um amigo dos tempos de faculdade trabalhava na administração hospital e a noite arranjou um passe para ele poder andar pelo hospital. Apenas na terceira noite após essas visitas começarem que Willas acordou enquanto Oberyn ainda estava sentado ao lado da sua cama.

“Oi”

“Oi”

“Onde está o seu jaleco ?”

“Eu não sou um médico, você precisa um ? Você está sentindo alguma dor ? Eu posso ir chamar alguém”

“Não, eu estou bem. Quem é você ?”

“Eu estava dirigindo o carro que te atropelou”

“Oh. Certo. Esse olho roxo foi meu pai que te deu certo ? Garlan meu irmão disse que ele fez um escândalo quando você apareceu pra me visitar”

“Sim foi ele”

“Eu sinto muito, ele é bem temperamental”

“Porque você está se desculpando ? Porque você não está me culpando ? Porque você não está com raiva ?”

“Talvez seja a morfina”

Oberyn não conseguiu evitar de rir um pouco.

“Você me atropelou de propósito ?” Willas perguntou.

“Não ! É claro que não”

“Então eu não te culpo, culpa é algo que pertence a pessoas que machucam os outros intencionalmente, mas acidentes e todo tipo de merda acontece o tempo todo e o que você faz é respirar fundo e seguir em frente”

“Eu espero que você continue pensando isso quando o efeito da morfina passar”

“Eu tenho bastante certeza que eu vou”

“Eu gostaria de te ver de novo, continuar te visitando, se você não se importa”

“Eu gostaria disso também”


End file.
